


this town

by lovetommo



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, M/M, Rain, Tear Jerker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetommo/pseuds/lovetommo
Summary: Lukas' stomach hurt all the time but he could never figure out what to say.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "This Town" by Niall Horan, you should listen to it as you read btw

Lukas rolled over in Philip’s bed early one morning: he usually woke up early from working on the farm when he was a boy. He didn’t have that familiar weight on his chest, his legs weren’t tangled with another, and beautiful brown hair wasn’t tickling his neck. It was foreign waking up like this and Lukas didn’t like it. 

He rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed. He looked out the window by Philip’s bed and noticed all the clouds. They danced along the sky with a rapid pace, bumping against each other with every motion. They were grey, everything outside was grey. The cows were moving slowly, few of them freezing in their tracks from random rumbles from the dancing clouds. The trees were loosing their leaves, each one trickling down. Even though everything was grey, there was a beam of light.

Philip was sitting underneath the tree who was crying leaves. Lukas’ sun didn’t look as bright as usual. Lukas thought Philip still looked beautiful but there was something wrong and Lukas could sense it, even through the old wall.

Lukas rose from the cold bed and pulled a random hoodie off the ground over his head. He didn’t know if it belonged to him or Philip but at this moment he didn’t care. He grabbed his sweatpants off of the ground as well and pulled them on. Everything still being grey.

He walked down the stairs, each step creaking at the contact. He made his way into the pale kitchen and didn’t see anyone. EIther Gabe and Helen were still in bed or roaming out and about. He quickly made a cup of hot chocolate for Philip and a cup of tea for himself. Philip loved sweets, Lukas learned that one day. 

*Flashback*

Lukas wanted to surprise Philip and that was his only goal. His dad had gone out the night before for a meeting so Lukas though he would make cupcakes for Philip.

He wanted to apologize for the shit he’s put him through from: the murders, the abuse, and the lying. He was so sorry but he didn’t even begin to know how to apologize for that. So, he thought he would do it in various simple yet loving gestures.

First step: cupcakes.

He went to the kitchen closet and found out that his dad never bought cupcake mix. What’s up with that? He was determined to make these for Philip so he went online and found a recipe. He was going to make these from scratch.

That was easier said than done, he managed to spill half of the ingredients on the floor, make the icing too runny, and accidentally use salt instead of sugar. He didn’t find that out until later. 

After two hours of pain and suffering, the cupcakes were complete. He put them into a container and onto the back of his bike. He drove his way to Philip’s house, the earth was muddy and soggy under the tires making him groan. Mud splashed onto the bike, the container, his helmet, his shirt and jeans. 

Philip must have heard his bike because by the time he got off of it, Philip was standing on the porch with an amused expression. He was bundled in a blanket with fuzzy socks on, glasses rested upon his nose. 

Luke smiled at the sight of him, he never knew that there could be such a strong connection between two people. People are meant to be alone, that’s why they are born alone. That is what his dad always told him but now, he has to disagree. The feelings he has toward the other boy is indescribable. 

Lukas approached the shivering boy as he held the muddle container. “What are you doing here?”

Philip had a warm smile when he asked that and Lukas couldn’t control the emotions filling up inside him. He leaned over and placed a warm kiss on his frosted cheeks.

“I made you cupcakes,” Lukas said simply. Philip raised his eyebrows and looked at the muddy box. “Well, the container is covered in mud but I promise they taste great!”

Philip smiled and grabbed his arm pulling him in for a kiss. “Why did you make these?”

Lukas shifted feet and mumbled, “Because.” He didn’t know where to go from there, he wanted to tell him all the wonderful things about him but he couldn’t form the words. He wanted to tell him that he looked beautiful even though he probably just got off the couch. He wanted to say he loved when he wore his glasses because he looked adorable but sexy at the same time. He wanted to say all the feelings he gets in his belly when he sees Philip walk into the room but he couldn’t.

“Whatever the reason, thank you,” Philip smiled graciously taking the box of treats. “Now, let's get you inside and into a warm shower before you freeze and become a mud popsicle.”

*End*

He took the mugs outside, the breeze hitting him in the face. It was colder than it looked but yet Philip still sat under the tree in just a t-shirt and jeans. He was looking at the ground and fiddling with a limp, sad branch. Lukas crept over to him and sat down next to him, touching his shoulder gingerly with the mug.

“Good morning, baby,” Lukas whispered, the low hush swept into the cold breeze. The boys' hair whipped across their foreheads. Philip didn’t make eye contact with him but took the mug, mumbling a thank you. 

Lukas raised one of his slender singers under Philip’s chin, making him look at the worried blonde. Philip’s sad face blended in with the rest of the upsetting scene; his eyes were red and puffy, his bottom lip still trembling slightly, and his hair was everywhere. Lukas wasn’t sure if it was from the wind or from his fingers running through it. 

“I miss her.”

Lukas forgot about his tea and wrapped his arms him. He was shaking and let out strangled cries. He ran his hand up and down the crying boy, holding him until all his tears were gone. Philip didn’t deserve this pain, no one did, but Philip absolutely did not. He wished he could make his pain go away, take away everything that ever caused him but that probably meant that Lukas would make himself disappear.

He held him, whispering words in his ears for only him to hear. He didn’t care about who stumbled onto this old farm and saw them. He wanted his boy to be okay. 

Lukas didn’t know how long they were sitting there but when Philip started feeling a little better, they both were shivering. The leaves were falling onto their outstretched legs. There were various colors but most of them being brown. The thunder stopped, making the cows delightful; them singing a chorus of animal sounds.

Philip was leaning against his chest, his head moving to Lukas’ breath. His eyes were shut even though he was shivering like mad. Lukas picked him up, Philip quickly protested, and carried him inside. The mugs were forgotten along the brown, dead grass. 

They stood in the living room, Lukas wrapping a blanket around Philip and kissed his forehead. “What do you say about going on an adventure?”

That brought a smile to Philip’s face, “An adventure?”

Lukas cheered and said, “Yeah, I want to take you somewhere that means a lot to me.”

Lukas had been wanting to take him here for a long time but it never felt like the right time but then all of his previous confusion left. It was a perfect time to show him. The boys ran up the stairs, the steps still creaking but more loudly this time. They both changed into something more warm, not without a few sneaky kisses stolen.

Philip put on a cream colored sweater which happened to be Lukas’ favorite. Philip looked good in everything but he was a sucker for this sweater. It made him look so soft and perfect which contradicted with the weather of the day. He always knew how to bring light into the day.

The boys hopped onto Lukas’ bike, they zoomed off. Philip held on tightly to the boy in front of him and rubbed his stomach lightly. He was wondering if Lukas was feeling the same pain in his stomach that he was.

The town was going past them all at once, trees running away, the leaves all in a blur, the wind trying to push them back, the clouds ruining their parade, everything in the town was telling them no but they were telling each other yes.

Philip let out a chorus of, “Woos!” as they traveled further. When they got to their destination, they were still in Tivoli but it was rush riding there with him.

They flung their helmets off, hooking them on the handle bars. Lukas grabbed his hand, interlocking their fingers. He didn’t care if anyone saw, his mom would be proud of him.

Philip looked at the scenery in awe. They were are a playground meant for children, there were various swings that had rust dusting the seats, there were slides with scuff marks, basketball nets with broken chains. Anyone could tell that this playground had been through a lot of love and good times. 

“What are we doing here?” Philip wonder, turning towards the blonde boy who had a little smile on his face. He remembered all the fun he had here. 

“This here, my Philip, is a playground,” Lukas laughed, earning a punch on the shoulder. “This is where my mom took me when I was little.”

Philips eyes turned from ones who were curious to ones that were in love. Lukas could see. The leaves still swirled, as if they were dancing instead of telling them to leave. Philip grabbed his other hand as well and kissed his cheek.

“My mom took me here everyday after school,” Lukas looked up at the sky as Philip asked, “I thought you couldn’t remember anything about your mom?”

Lukas looked him in the eye, the shorter boy has never seen so much emotion pouring out of Lukas. “I don’t remember a whole lot, but I remember a little. I didn’t tell you in the shed because I was scared. I was scared because I was beginning to realize how much you mean to me and how much hell I’ve put you through. You should have left me and found another boy who could-”

“Lukas, stop. It’s in the past and I want you and only you,” Philip said. He squeezed his hand in reassure as the cold nipped. It startled to drizzle but it wasn’t enough to make them flee.   
“Let me finish please.” Lukas pleaded. “I wish I could have told you all these things earlier but I couldn’t but now I’m not scared anymore. I want you to know how much you mean to me. My mom told me once at this playground that the only people I could bring here were people that I love. People who mean the world to me, people who I want in my life forever. When I see you, my stomach flips. I’ve never felt that before, it’s weird how much a person can mean to you. You drive me insane sometimes but in the end I’m only left with one thing,” He paused.

“What’s that?” Philip asked, leaning closer to Lukas. Salty rain was dripping down his face, going into his mouth but he needed to tell him. He had to, he had been holding it in for too long.

“In the end,” Lukas started. “My stomach always hurts.”

Philip broke into a shy smile and looked at the ground. He looked back up at Lukas' prying eyes, his insecurities getting to him. He wondered if Philip didn’t love him back. 

“I love you,” Philip whispered, “I love you so much.”

“God, I love you.”

The boys’ lips attached to one another, wet from the rain but warm from love. Philip pulled away, Lukas still kissing around his face.

“Dance with me?” Right as Philip asked that, a couple of pre-teens wondered to the park. They were soaked from the rain as well. 

Lukas looked over at the kids, knowing that they would be able to see that him and Philip weren’t just platonic friends but that didn’t bother him. He wanted to dance in the rain with Philip.

Lukas lightly rested his hands on Philips cold, wet army jacket. Philip did the same but rested his hands on Lukas’ neck and shoulders. They swayed and swayed in bliss as the rain hit the concrete.

As they danced, Lukas knew their moms were looking down on them with smiles on their faces because they loved their sons and their sons loved each other. 

~

If the whole world was watching I'd still dance with you  
Drive highways and byways to be there with you  
Over and over the only truth  
Everything comes back to you

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
